Vor
Vor is an evil sorceress who appears as the final antagonist of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. She was imprisoned inside a magical locket and was found by Prisma. Background At some point, Vor became imprisoned inside the locket, becoming its spirit host. She knows where to find the Wicked Nine, nine magical objects that belong to history's most devious villains. Because these objects will unleash unspeakable power when brought together, the Protectors locked Vor inside a safe in the Terrible Tower in their castle on the Mystic Isles. They sealed her in with a Crystal Lock made by the Crystalmasters on the Isle of Crystals. Role in the Series Vor first appears in "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye". After Prisma's capture, she was locked into a cell next to where Vor's safe is. This proves to be a mistake: Prisma recognizes the Locket for what it is and sees it as the key to her freedom. After a strangeling named Twitch shows up, Prisma tells him how to get the Locket for her since she knows about Crystal Locks due to the fact she and her sister Azurine made them all the time. After Twitch gets it, Prisma opens the Locket and frees Vor. She tells Prisma about the Wicked Nine and how, if the objects are brought to her, she will get her powers back. Twitch goes to get the first one for Prisma. When he returns with a Necessi-Key, Prisma breaks out and goes to get them herself. Vor's plan for the Wicked Nine, however, is not for Prisma's benefit. The objects all contain fragments of Vor's ring, which is the source of her evil magic. She succeeds in bringing all of the Wicked Nine together and reforms her magic ring, releasing her from the locket that the Protectors trapped her in long ago as well. In need of a corporeal form, Vor's spirit possesses Prisma and becomes a physical entity. Seeking revenge and power, Vor enlists Wormwood and Twitch as her minions and traps the Protectors with a powerful spell they cannot break, then uses a mind control spell to force Princess Sofia's mentor, Chrysta, to lure the princess to the Mystic Isles under false pretenses so as to eliminate her as a threat. She seals the gates of the Isles and takes off to conquer the Ever Realm, starting with Sofia's home of Enchancia. With shards of crystal from her former prison, Vor creates an army of crystal minions and marches on Enchancia Castle. Sofia rallies her friends to stop her, but Vor easily subdues them with her mind control magic, forcing them to tell her where the princess is. Vor appears before Sofia at the castle bridge and attacks her, causing the princess to fall off the bridge before Minimus manages to catch her. Vor watches the two fly into the distance, intending for Sofia to helplessly watch as she steals everything she owns and loves. Vor then invades the castle, where she places King Roland and his family under the same spell she used on Chrysta to make Roland surrender his crown (which she then incinerates into a pile of ash) and then imprison themselves. Vor then plunges Enchancia into darkness and prepares to conquer all the other kingdoms, with future plans on taking over Neverland once she is done there. Having freed her family, Sofia invokes her Amulet of Avalor to trap the wicked sorceress inside it, like it had done with Princess Elena. But Vor manages to snag Sofia's ankle with her magic, and drags her inside as well. Inside the Amulet, Vor gloatingly taunts the princess with the fact that there are no friends who can help her inside the Amulet, while repeatedly striking her away with her dark magic. However, Sofia sees the spirits of the Disney Princesses who helped her in her times of need. She uses them and the love she feels for her family and friends to overcome Vor's dark magic, causing the wicked sorceress to dissolve into nonexistence once and for all, also releasing a repentant Prisma from her control. Trivia * Vor's spirit form has a similar appearance to the spirit of the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror. In her corporeal form, she appears to be a combination of the Evil Queen and Maleficent. Gallery Forever Royal (7).png Forever Royal (8).png|Vor and her army of Crystal Minions invade the castle FR Vor Enchantia's mine!.png|"This kingdom is mine!" Forever Royal (9).png|"And now, I will remake it in my image!" Forever Royal (20).png FR Vor claims herself as Wormwood & Twitch's new master.png|"You have a new master now, my pets." FR Vor grabs Sofia intent on dragging her inside Amulet with her.png|Vor snatches Sofia's ankle, intent on dragging her inside the Amulet with her FR Vor reveals herself to the Protectors.png|Vor reveals herself to the Protectors FR Vor with Wormwood.png|Vor places her curse on the Mystic Isle gates. FR Vor, Wormwood & Twitch watch as Sofia and Minimus retreat.png|"Let Sofia watch as I take her castle and her family." Locket of Vor.png|The spirit of Vor inside the locket Sofia defeating Vor.png|Sofia defeats Vor with her pure good heart, sending her to oblivion Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (1).png Sofia vs. Vor.png|Sofia fearlessly stands up against Vor Vor appears before Prisma.png|The spirit of Vor appears before Prisma Vor reincarnated.png|Vor reincarnated as she takes full control of Prisma Category:Sofia the First villains Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wizards Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Bigger bads Category:Elderly villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil